Rifts in Caring
by Alexander-Crossover
Summary: When magic returned the world as we know it ended and in its place a world of powerful magic, technology, monsters, demons, and anything one could think of. The Care Bear Family largely gave up on this world, for it's dangers were many, but there are those who defied the status quo and sought life on this new earth. Some for freedom, some for fun, and some out of a sense of duty.
1. Reunion Saga: Meetings Arc, Part 1

**Rifts in Caring**

Chapter 1

Critter Heart Hyena's ears pricked up as she heard someone entering the safe house through the back door. She continued to sharpen her knife however, keeping her ears and nothing else focused on the door. Her position would allow her to see whoever it was before they saw her.

"OI see you love. X-ray vision. 'member?" Grinning upon hearing his voice, Critter sheathed her knife and stepped from behind the pillar to face Treasure Hunt Echidna, her boyfriend.

Propping on hand on her hip and allowing her tight body armor to show off her curves she faked annoyance, "You're four hours late."

He hardly seemed phased and dropped his pack to the floor, striding towards her. "Sorry Sheila. Forgive me?" His false eye sparked as he smiled at her.

Rolling her eyes she remained where she was a moment longer. "I suppose."

Trez had reached her now and settled his arms around her waist. "Ta love. OI missed you." Rather than responding, Critter gently pressed her mouth to his, kissing him for the first time in three weeks.

They had both been called off on separate missions. Trez was with a team looking for lithium crystals and was needed for his skills as an earth bender, while Critter had been hired by some government official to steal papers from an opponent. The separation was necessary but it never made it any easier for the two. Both spent the majority of the time worrying if the other would make it back to the rendezvous point in one piece.

Pulling back Trez ran his fingers down the side of Critters face. "Were you successful?"

She nodded. "Yup. with a bonus on account of my timely execution."

She held up her hand to show him a gold and silver ring that looked like vines intertwined. "Did you find lithium?" He nodded, rubbing his nose against hers and making her sigh. Returning to kissing the allowed themselves to forget the outside world momentarily.

"So why are we out here again?" Confidence Heart Fennec asked and she and Love Heart Bear trudged deeper into the forest

"I got a tip about more of our kind being in the area, and I can sense something, feels like one of us. The Coalition is pissed that some historical document were stolen in-transit, possibly for Lazlo but they can't prove anything."

"What! you're actually helping those fascist scumbag! Against Lazlo!" Confidence Heart seemed to flare up even from within her armor.

Love Heart raised his arms defensively, hoping to keep his lover calm, "What, no, I just got word of this and thought I'd check it out. At least they wouldn't think to check here. I just wanted to find others, Care Bears or Heartbound or whatever they call us now."

"Right, sorry..." Confidence Heart sighed, "At least the Coalition distrusts psychics too much to be able to track them like you do "So how close are they?" Confidence asked.

"You should be able to sense them soon, I don't quite know what we'll find though," Love Heart replied.

Critter and Trez were interrupted by their perimeter alarm going off. She snatched her gun from its holster and he moved to the control panel to check the monitors and on them Trez saw two heartbound creatures heading their way.

"We got visitors."

Critter joined him looking over his shoulder. Recognizing the two she chuckled and slid her gun away. "This should be interesting. I'll go out and meet them." Straightening her breastplate she headed for the front door and punched in the key to deactivate the security measures before stepping outside.

"You're right, I can sense them," Confidence nodded. An instant later a noise from nearby caused her to turn in the direction of the noise on reflex, "Seems like they know we're here."

"Let's try to avoid any problem, Cassandra," Love Heart said.

"Easy for you to say, you don't even need a second to pull out your sword," Cassandra muttered.

Love Heart sighed then called out, "Hello! Is anyone there?"

Critter walked calmly out from behind a batch of what looked to be forest. "No need to yell. Yeesh, do you want to let everyone in the area know we're here?" She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at them.

"There's no one else around here, no one who would want you anyway," Love Heart answered. "I assume you're the thief we heard about, who was gutsy enough to steal pre-apocalypse historical notes from the Coalition."

She cocked her head in false confusion, "Thief? Me? I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm just a hermit living out here to escape the nonsense going on in what's left of civilization."

"You can't lie to us," Confidence Heart tapped her head, "We're both psychic. Not that we really care."

"I've been hoping to find others out here," Love Heart said, "I heard about the job you pulled, and I sensed the unique aura associated with our kind in the supposed crime area. At least this wasn't a wild goose chase."

"Psychics huh." She didn't look pleased at all by the idea. Her finger flinched toward an amulet around her neck but she seemed to think better of it. "Well you found us so the least I can do is let you in." Placing her hand on seemingly empty air she caused a door to open next to her. "Get in before someone else finds me."

"Relax, no one else followed us," Confidence answered as she walked past Critter.

"Don't mind her, thank you. Don't worry no one's going to be following, you're lucky the Coalition hates psychics," Love Heart added.

"Double lucky. They hate thieves too." She told him with a small grin. "And didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to read someone's mind without their permission?"

"I know," Love Heart answered, "but I didn't read your mind, I sensed your emotions. You delivered that line about being a hermit with far too much confidence. If I had directly read your mind you would have felt me intruding into it."

"What can I say? Confidence is key in my line of work." Critter replied, closing the door as Love Heart passed through. As they walked the hall back to the main area, Critter stayed to the back. "Hope you don't mind the a little dust. We've been away for a while."

Trez still out of sight heard Critter use their code phrase and got into position. Flexing his fingers he called earth to him, forming it into several balls. These he kept floating ready to be propelled forward. As Confidence turned the corner, Trez sent one to however right above her head. "Hands where OI can see them."

Confidence Heart growled slightly but raised her hands in an instant then grinned. Love Heart did the same as he rounded the corner. "I take it you are an elemental fusionist, or 'bender' as you prefer to be called," Love Heart guessed.

The echidna nodded as Critters hand moved to rest on her gun. "Hold still please." As she spoke Trez's eye scanned the two, taking account of their weapons and where they were stashed. Finishing he gave a nod to Critter. "Now tell us again what you two are doing out here?"

"Looking for others like us, the Heartbound as we are called these days," Love Heart lowered his hands, "do you mind if I remove my armor?"

"Not at all. Go right ahead." Critter told him with a little grin. She moved to stand next to Trez.

"Thank you, this stuff feels like prison at times," Confidence's hands moves rather quickly across the armor she was wearing, undoing it, Love Heart moved more slowly yet removed the chest piece, revealing his black clothing underneath that still seemed to be clean. On the other hand Confidence's clothes seemed damn with sweat.

"When Lloyd sensed your aura, I attempted to foresee where you were and I saw this forest so that's why we came here," Confidence said as she slid out of her armor like she was taking off normal clothes, tossing the armor aside where it landed with an audible *thud*.

"Sensed? Foresee?" Trez looked to Critter for clarification.

"They're psychics." She crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue briefly, making him chuckle. "That's why I don't wear full body armor. Just over the key places." In emphasis Trez let his arm settle around Critters armor free waist.

"Maybe for when you need to sneak but even a glancing shot from a laser could turn your body to paste if it hit an uncovered spot," Love Heart cautioned. "That's off topic. Did you know our race was once referred to as the Care Bears and Couins?" he asked.

Critter shook her head but Trez nodded. "Name hasn't been used in over a hundred years though mate."

"I remember when I was once called that," Confidence said, sitting down, "Even the humans I lived with called me that not so long ago," her eyes turned down.

Love Heart pulled out his shirt, revealing what appeared to be a second suit of armor underneath, "I remember all too well. I saw the bombs fall and the surge of magic when it returned to this world. I felt it too, when my powers awakened."

"Love Heart is my Care Bear name, but my master gave me the name Lloyd Terada, treated me as his son while I trained," Love Heart answered.

"I was called Cassandra by the humans I lived with. I never saw the heartbound homeland. It was Love Heart who gave me the name Confidence Heart Fennec," Confidence Heart added.

"I'm Critter Heart but if you ever call me that you'll wake up without your wallet. Just Critter is fine. And this is Treasure Hunt. He left the homeland just as soon as he could and hasn't really been socialized properly."

"Nice to meet you then," Confidence Heart said. "So what exactly do you both do in this world?"

Clearing his throat Trez replied, "Archeology an OI'm a fairly good treasure hunter. Get hoired by loads of proivate investers."

"And you already know what I do since you read my emotions or whatever." Critter was still displeased about that.

"Well excuuuse us," Confidence snapped, "this isn't exactly a friendly world to live in anymore or have you forgotten!"

Before anything else could happen, Love Heart placed a hand on Confidence Heart's shoulder, "Cassandra, please keep control."

The fennec sighed and slumped back, "You're right Lloyd, sorry Critter."

"Ummm sure?" She regarded the fox as if she were going to flip again at any second. "I was kicked out back home because of my then hobby. Believe me I know how unfriendly it is. And there was a reason Trez searched you and we didn't take your word right off."

"A specifc one or just a general distrust of the world that everyone has" Love Heart inquired.

"We don't trust anyone except each other."

"An even that took awoile," Trez added.

"You can trust me," Love Heart replied, "I swear it on my honor as a Cyber-Knight."

Throwing her hands up Critter exclaimed "What is a Cyber Knight? I swear people just make up their own names for themselves for fun nowadays."

"I'd think someone in your line of work would at least have heard the name," Confidence rolled her eyes.

"I'm a knight and defender of the innocent, a psychic warrior who protects those who cannot protect themselves. I know it sounds cheesy but it's true. I used my powers during the dark age to help everyone who was forced to eke out a living in this wasteland and fighting demons, aliens, and other monsters," as if to prove his point, Lloyd extended a hand and a brilliant blue blade suddenly appeared in his hand.

Critter took a step back from the blade. "We call you lot something different in my line of work. Nuisances or Vetos. All depends on if the heist is blocked," she retorted.

"You might not have had contact with us before then. I have no love for the coalition and I only oppose those who would steal from the weak and defenseless. If you oppose the Coalition you can count us as friends," Love Heart dissipated his sword.

"My allegiance lies with the highest bidder," Critter told Love Heart.

"Do you mind if we spend the night?" Confidence Heart interjected.

Trez shook his head. "Go ahead. We are leaving tomorrow anyway."

"Mind if we accompany you?" Love Heart offered.

"Sure. We have nothing going on in the immediate future. After I drop off my latest er...drop something off in the next town." Pointing down a hall she continued, "There are some beds that way you can use."

"We only need one, but thanks," Confidence got up and stretched, "We haven't had a sheltered rest in a while."

"We'll see you in a few hours then, when we wake up," Love Heart added as he and Confidence headed down the hallway Critter had pointed out to them.

"Locking our door tonight?" Treasure Hunt asked.

Turning Critter murmured in response, "Don't we always."

Grinning he kissed her cheek. "See you in 10."

Grabbing his bag he disappeared down the opposite hall as Critter moved to lock down the safe house. Pulling her armor away she made sure the papers were safely tucked in their pocket before joining Trez.

As Love Heart reclined on the bed, he looked over at Confidence who was in the midst of undressing. "Do you think they're the only ones, or might there be more?" he inquired.

"There are more, I know it. But for now I can't say where or when we will find them. I'd much rather be concerned with tonight than anything else." Confidence smiled seductively, slid into bed and gave Love Heart a kiss.

"Alright, we'll discuss thing in the morning." Love Heart waved his hand and shut off the lights in the room.

The next morning Trez rose before Critter as always and went to the kitchen area to begin breakfast. Step 1: always turn on the coffee pot. The smell will wake Critter without any bloodshed. Step 2: toast for his vegemite and Step 3: see what else is left that is edible. Finding some powdered eggs and dried bacon he worked on making omelettes.

"Good morning." Confidence Heart had been seated nearby. She waved to Trez once he could see her.

"Sleep well?" He asked as he stirred the mixture. The floor vibrated slightly meaning Critter was beginning to make her way to the kitchen. Placing her mug within reaching distance of the machine her grabbed another and turned to Confidence. "Coffee?"

Confidence flinched as the word was mentioned, "I'll pass, sorry. And I slept well, Lloyd and I only need four hours a night if we have peace."

His eyes widened ,"That's it? Croikey OI jus fall asleep after four hours. And Critt-" On cue she came stumbling into the kitchen, bleary eyed and uncoordinated. Watching her make it to the coffee he returned his attention to Confidence. "Well there you go."

"Love Heart doensn't really sleep, he meditates; it rejuvenates his body and mind twice as fast as sleeping, though he is taking a normal sleep right now. He's still fairly ordinary but I could go three days before I felt tired." Confidence leaned back in her chair, "It's nice to sleep inside for once. I used to be agoraphobic and the outdoors still kinda bother me."

"Kind of a problem for someone who's always on the move," Critter said before taking a huge gulp of her coffee.

"She has gotten over it, as much as she can." Love Heart entered the room, wearing only his undergarments over the armor underneath. "She can't help it, she's a Crazy."

"You've heard of them right, insane nutjobs warriors who jump around the battle field, laughing like lunatics with giant metal studs sticking out of their heads?" Confidence added. "Cybernetically augmented to be super-human but their implants give them more random insanity as they get stronger: unable to lie, kleptomaniacs, thinking their power comes from an outside source."

"Yeah. Those I've heard of." The explanation had her squinting and holding her head. There was no way she was awake enough to be dealing with all these chatty kathy's. Continuing to drink her coffee she retreated from the room, not even bothering to say where she was heading.

Trez smiled apologetically at them, "Critt's not really a morning person." Going to the table he put plates down for them. "Tucker in."

"I was a wreck until Love Heart found me," Confidence said as she began to eat, "Not only did I have agoraphobia a while ago but I was afraid of insects, kept looking to die, I had panic attacks every day and I was obsessed with taking down the Coalition on my own, not to mention when I get frustrated I go berserk. Love Heart got me what help he could but if he hadn't come along I probably would have dove into the heart of the Coalition capital and died."

Trez shook his head at her story. "Rough sheila." Taking a bite of his eggs he continued, "You still got the-" he pointed to his head, indicating where metal plugs placed in a Crazy's skull would go.

Confidence Heart chuckled, "Most people don't know this but the implants are actually very small, about the side of the head of a pin. Those giant plugs are a leftover from the original process where the implants were huge. Most Crazies just insist on the giant metal plugs for recognition because without them there's no real way to tell that they are crazies. I... didn't want that recognition, I'd hoped once my original mission was complete that I could just settle down and not use my power, avoid the insanity that comes with this."

Nodding in understanding he took another bite of breakfast he tried to forestall conversation for as long as possible. Looking to the door he hoped Critter returned soon.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" Confidence commented, "I should probably go apologize to Critter."

"Na she's all roit. Loike OI said, she isn't a morning person. It's better ta let her come roun' on her own."

"I'm not a morning person either, by habit, but by choice I have to be." Love Heart rubbed a couple dents in the armor he was still wearing from the previous night, "This is the first time I've been able to relax at all in months."

Confidence gave a small laugh then got up and gave Love Heart a quick kiss, "sorry about the dents from last night."

"It's fine I'm used to it by now." Love Heart just waved off the fennec's concerns.

After debating if he should ask or not for a moment Trez decided against it. "All right I'm more conscious than I was earlier." Critter announced while re-entering the kitchen. She had transferred her beverage to a travel mug which she was sipping from at the moment. Trez out of habit lifted his arms so Critter could sit on his lap.

"So you're a Crazy and you're a knight with 5,000 layers of armour. That should make for interesting traveling company."

"It's just the one extra," Love Heart said as he tapped his armor, "and this is grafted to my skin, even heals on its own. Mind if I have some coffee too?" he asked.

"Go for it." Trez made a face at the fact Love Heart's armor was grafted to his skin.

"As soon as you guys are finished we are going to head out. I have a sort of deadline to keep," Critter said.

"I'm good with just a quick drink," Love Heart got up and poured a small cup that he drank slowly. Confidence got up and pulled up her armor, buckling it into place while Love Heart finished.

Downing the last of her coffee Critter got off her boyfriend's lap, "Alright. See you in 15. Come on Trez, let's get dressed."

Grinning as she gripped his hand he turned to Love Heart, "Work work work."

Love Heart chuckled and tossed his cup to the counter, where it slowed to a landing without breaking, "I know the feeling. I'll be ready when you get back." Love Heart grabbed his own set of armor and began buckling it on.

Shortly after, the group had gathered outside of the safe house. Critter was back in her body armor, complete with sheathed knives on her thighs, gun on her hip, and a small silver object clipped to her belt. Her fingerless gloves outlined her hands as they fiddled once more with the silver pendant around her neck.

Trez was standing next to her wearing tan pants embedded with metal plates and an armoured shirt covered by a vest. His gloves were decorated in ancient runes. In his hands was a Stetson fedora. He was watching Critter fiddling with her necklace but saying nothing. "All right you two the town is about a two hour walk. Try to be as quiet as possible."

Love Heart and Confidence were both in their body armor. "Don't worry, we can be as quiet as mice. If we need to talk we'll just send you messages telepathically." Love Heart answered before lowering his helmet over his face.

"Oh good, that makes me feel so much better. Babe we clear?" Trez took a scan of the surrounding area, his electronic eye blinking.

Satisfied he nodded to Critter. "Cool, let's go."

Confidence Heart nodded as they set off, giving Trez's eye an odd look before turning her attention forwards.

"You takin a gander at moi blinker?" He asked with a smile.

"It just seems a bit odd; it's rare to see a bender, or any magic user, with cybernetic implants of any kind," Confidence answered.

"Ye got that roit, OI was injured during a dig a few years back. Tha docs said they could gimme a dead ringer falsy fer moi ol' eye but OI asked fer this. Lucky it doesn't affect moi bending."

"As long as you don't get any more you should be fine," Confidence replied. "So where are we going exactly?"

"I told you, I have to drop something off with the town magistrate. It won't take me long so you all can mess around in the town until I'm done." Critter did a cartwheel into a black flip.

"Fair enough." Love Heart nodded, "I'm interested in getting to know the both of you though so we're gonna be sticking around for a while."

"What would you like to know?" Critter asked, "We'll answer as much as we can."

"Well… how did you two meet?" Confidence asked.

Trez chuckled, "Funny yarn actually."

"Yeah, I was hired to steal a whole bunch of gems Trez had just uncovered."

"OI tracked her an then troid to recover moi treasure by using my earth bending." Turning to Critter he scowled at her, "Bloody sheila could take a hit though, an deal it back."

"Aww don't be sour. You ended up getting your shinies back and getting a first date with me. Sure it was a few weeks later but it happened and it gave you time to try and 'Critter proof' all your stuff."

His scowl didn't waver, "Still 'aven't managed to."

Confidence Heart laughed, barely suppressing an uproarious reaction, "Sounds like you two are close."

"Where did you get that necklace," Love Heart cut in, having been staring at the strange object around Critter's neck for some time.

"Sorry Lovey. You haven't known me long enough yet for that one." Wagging her finger at him as she said it, "Let's just say it helps me do what I do."

"I'll bet." Love Heart's expression had been unusually serious but he turned to face forwards.

"Don't mind him, he's a bit leery of mysterious artifacts." Confidence rolled her eyes.

"As he should be," Trez muttered making Critter glare at him.

"Trez, don't. Love Heart I promise it won't have any effect on you. It's tuned in to my energy waves only," Critter reassured him.

"Demon artifacts usually are," Love Heart replied. "Do you two keep vehicles stashed anywhere?"

Critter narrowed her eyes when Love Heart called her necklace a demon artifact. "No one ever said it was a demon artifact."

"Negative to the vehicles. We prefer walking," Trez said, trying t keep the conversation off the necklace.

"That's fine, Love Heart just hates being footbound, I can handle running," Confidence giggled slightly.

"I've seen a lot stuff in this last century, can't be too careful about some things," Love Heart replied. "So what are the strangest sights you two have seen on this new version of Earth?"

"Ummm I think some of the new type bars. The ones who offer hallucinogenic vapors to people instead of alcohol; those addicts trip out in crazy ways. You guys?"

"Those juicer guys for me," Confidence answered, "they hook themselves up to drug harnessses to make them into more-or-less drug powered super soldiers."

"The trade-off being that they only live five to seven years," Love Heart interjected.

"Things loike that are the reason Heartbound neva leave home anymore. OI haven't seen anyone other than you two in years," Trez voiced, keeping his voice low still.

"I wasn't aware the place still existed, guess with all the magic floating around they found a way to completely isolate themselves." Confidence sighed.

Critter gave a short laugh. "Are you kidding? The elders had like 13 different plans for just as many scenarios of the world going to hell in a hand basket. They gave up on here a long time ago."

"That's why I left. I thought there was still hope for this place, they told me that the love I had for sentient life blinded me to reality but I've never subscribed to that." Love Heart's voice was laced with some amount of disgust as he continued, "I feel like I've done more for this world in my life than the whole 'family' ever did."

"Don't be so harsh!" Confidence smacked Love Heart on the back of his helmet, which sent him flying several feet forwards.

"Dang girl. You've got an arm on you." Trez nodded in agreement.

"I'd like to say that's why I left too but like I said, I was kicked out," Critter said.

"I'm very strong, even for a Crazy, I could punch a hole in tank armor if I wanted." Confidence gripped her fist as Love Heart picked himself up. "So why were you kicked out again?" Confidence asked, looking at both of their new friends.

"I may or may not have been brought up on charges several times for stealing things from my fellow Heartbound. It's not that I needed their stuff it's just that I had nothing else to do to keep me occupied. The final straw was when I stole the ancient Caring Crystals. They didn't like that." She twirled a finger by her head, indicating how bad they lost it.

"And you Trez? Or would you rather not talk about it?" Confidence asked, tilting her head on one side.

Shrugging he replied, "OI just left. Nothin spectacular loike my sheila."

"Ahh, well where were we? oh right strangest sights," Confidence turned to the now fully standing Love Heart, "you've never told me the strangest sight you've seen, so what is it?"

Love Heart laughed, "Hah! A single strangest sight would be impossible: monsters, aliens, dragons, cyborgs, juicers, vampires, elves, demons... you name it, I've seen it and probably fought against or maybe alongside it too."

"See! Down here is much more fun. Those others don't know what their missing. Stinks about those cyborgs I never could stand them. Hey!"

Critter cried out as Trez grabbed her around the waist and kissed the side of her head. "Love you too love."

"I know how you feel." Love Heart smiled as they continued their walk, "I can understand a couple upgrades or prosthetics, even Cassandra's crazy upgrade isn't that big a deal for her, but I can never understand why anyone would want to hack off their limbs just for a mechanical upgrade. Worse are those people who have their entire bodies replaced with machines so they're little more than a brain controlling a giant robot."

Critter nodded. "Yeah I can think of much better ways to get 'upgrades' as it were. And they don't make you look like a walking pizza oven."

"Well we should probably keep moving, don't want you to be late for you appointment, eh Critter?" Confidence jostled the hyena carefully so she wouldn't knock her over.

"That would be awful! My rep would be absolutely tarnished! No one would hire me again and I'd have to get a-" she shuddered, "real job."

"Well let's get going then," Confidence took off at a jog, boosting ahead of the group.

As Critter took off ahead as well Love Heart stopped a moment then asked, "It begs the question, what constitutes a 'real job' in this world anymore?"

A few hours later they arrived at the edges of the town. "Alright guys this is where we part temporarily." Handing Trez a pouch she told him, "See what food we can get for that. I'll be back soon."

Nodding he leaned into her and they kissed quickly. "Watch yer back."

"Don't I always? You two good?" she asked her traveling companions.

"We're good," Love Heart nodded, "mind if I accompany you, Trez, or do you prefer to shop alone?"

Trez shook his head indicating he didn't mind. Critter waved and quickly disappeared from sight.

"I'll check out the local bars, maybe there'll be a juicer bar here." Confidence grabbed Love Heart and gave him a deep passionate kiss before taking off.

Trez raised a brow at him. "Croikey if Critt said good'day to me loike that every toime we parted nothin would eva get done."

"Heh yeah well, Cassandra and I keep each other sane." Love Heart scratched the back of his head. Chuckling Trez started to head to the town market.

Love Heart followed Trez and looked around, "At least this place seems free enough, no weird looks or dog boy's sniffing us."

"Aces to that." Arriving at the market Trez started looking at different meat options. "Wha kinda food di you and Confidence loike?"

"I like spicy food myself, not that it's easy to come by. I just eat whatever I'm given. Confidence likes dried meat usually. We're used to living off the land and trail rations so we're not too picky," Love Heart answered. "So how long have you and Critter been together?"

Bringing up a hand he counted briefly on his fingers, eyes cast upwards as he thought back. "Goin on foive years OI think. How 'bout you an yer ol' lady?"

"About seven years travelling, three years as a couple though. I spent the first four years taking care of her and helping her recover from whatever insanities she _could_ recover from." Love Heart sighed then smiled, "It felt good to help someone who needed emotional support I guess, but I found her lying and bleeding in the middle of a bunch of mulched Coalition soldiers."

"No kidding? That sounds loike a rough lot she's been dealt. It's a wonder she's as...er stable as she is." Picking up a package of steaks he moved down the line. "OI was so used to being alone OI took awoile ta say more than a sentence at a toime to Critt. Lucky for me she's patient when she wants something."

Love Heart spotted a jar of relatively cheap spices and examined them. "Pretty mild stuff, but it's better than nothing." He added it to their order, "She wasn't really stable even before she got her M.O.M. conversion."

"Mom?" Trez gave Love Heart a funny look.

"Mind Over Matter, it's what they call the crazy conversion. But yeah, Cassandra lost a lot of people in her life before, during, and after the apocalyptic dark age." Love Heart sighed sadly.

Sniffing a bunch of broccoli he flinched and returned it to the stand. "Critter doesn talk to anyone from back home. Not a one of them wanted anything to do with her after her banishment. It messed her up in a way too but not loike Cassandra course."

"I don't want to talk to any of them either, apparently my outburst right before I left caused a few others to follow after me. I heard Loyal Heart followed too. I haven't seen him since I left but that was a real shock when I heard about it. Guess he felt his loyalty should be with our original purpose instead of the elders themselves." Love Heart sized up some of the dried fruit on display, "Got any old friends you see around?"

"Moi best mate Jolly Heart calls now an again."

"I remember Jolly Heart, never really got to know him all that well," Love Heart mused.

As they approached the stall to pay for their food Love Heart stopped and asked, "Do you ever miss the old days, Treasure Hunt? Before the rifts, before the magic and monsters?"

He shrugged. "Some days. Not often." He fiddled with the fruit in his hand, "OI don't feel the same need ta help the people down here as you do I'm afraid. OI look out for my own an that's all."

"I'm not gonna preach about the great mission of our species or anything," Love Heart reassured him, "Everyone is free to choose their own path, I just hated when the elders decided that no one should be allowed to even try and help humans. Sometimes I miss the peace and calm of the world, but with the powers I've gained and the things I've done I wouldn't turn back the clock even if I could." Love Heart checked over the supplies. "Think this is good enough?"

"More than. Jus one more lil' thing." He filled a fairly good size bag with coffee beans before depositing it on top of the rest.

The man behind the counter grinned at him, "'Lo Trez. Made sure Critter is taken care of?"

Grinning back at him he replied, "No need to repeat last toime."

Laughing the man began to bag their stuff.

"I'm guessing Critter goes a little nuts if you forget her coffee," Love Heart surmised, moving to pick up the paid for supplies.

Lifting his sleeve Trez showed Love Heart a scar just inside his forearm. "One morning without it an this was on moi arm before lunch. It's loike a drug ta her."

"Ouch! I'm glad I have cyber armor." Love Heart searched around, "so do we look for Critter or will she find us?"

"She'll find us. OI learned early on not ta get involved in her business unless asked." Looking around he asked, "Should we look for Confidence?"

"No need to look, do you know where the local Juicer Bar is?" Love Heart asked, "Knowing her, she's off arm wrestling a titan juicer for kicks." Beckoning with his free hand he led Love Heart into the depths of the town.

Love Heart followed as they moved, "They seem to know you pretty well here don't they?"

"It's the town closest ta our safe house. We frequent it before every trip. They're good folk as far as folk go."

"I've definitely seen worse," Love Heart agreed. "Forgive me for asking, but do you and Critter ever plan to settle down, once you have enough saved up to raise kids?"

Trez clamped down on his emotions faster than a clam when a starfish was nearby. "No mate. It's not in the cards fer us."

Love Heart sensed the sudden flare of emotions from Trez without meaning too, but nodded, "I'd like a family someday too, but Confidence is afraid to even try."

"That's common so OI here. OI think based on her history ye need ta be patient with her and coax her along." Pulling an apple from the bag he munched on it. "OI don't think nippers would ever fit into our life style."

"It's not that, she's afraid she won't be able to control her strength. Remember when I said I found her with a bunch of _mulched _coalition soldiers?" Love Heart asked. Trez nodded. "Well I wasn't exaggerating. She was holding back when she slapped me earlier, and she doesn't exaggerate when she claims she can punch a hole in tank armor, and she isn't always in full control like she is now. I guess you can see where that goes."

"So she's afraid she'll go troppo on yer babe an tear it into lil pieces? Bloime. Sounds loike a nightmare. Poor gal."

Love Heart looked up as the bar came into view, "Mount Olympus..." he read the sign over the door, "Well Juicers are never subtle."

"Got that roit." Trez muttered. He didn't look thrilled about being here but he followed Love Heart in all the same.

As they approached the entryway, the bouncer held out a hand and gave them a disturbing smile, "Sorry, squishies, Juicers only."

"We don't want in, I just want to know if a Heartbound Fennec named Confidence Heart or Cassandra came in here," Love Heart inquired.

"Oh yeah, the hidden crazy." The bouncer nodded, "Yeah she's in there, wrestled Jax to the ground as an entry fee. Never seen a crazy that strong before. I can get her."

Trez scowled at being called a squishy but remained silent. As the bouncer left he asked Love Heart, "What's a hidden crazy?"

"A crazy who doesn't have the giant metal plugs sticking out of their skull," Love Heart answered.

"Roit. Makes sense." Taking another bite of his apple he waited for the bouncer to return.

"Here she is, she's sure a lively one." The bouncer returned with Confidence in tow, who was holding the upper portion of her armor across her back like a loose sweater.

"Whoo, this place is fun! I should come here more often." Confidence Heart grinned as she exited the bar.

"You're welcome any time, just watch out for Jax next time he can be a sore loser," the bouncer cautioned.

"Yeah yeah, I'll watch my back." Confidence waved the bouncer off, "so how was the shopping trip boys?"

"Almost as successful as yer romp it seems." Trez teased as he indicated the bag each of them was holding.

"Hey, I gotta find somewhere made of stuff tough enough for me to cut loose." Confidence grinned as she pulled her armor back on over her head, "so about how long till Critter's work is done do you think?"

"Any tic of the clock OI'm sure."

"Say that once more and It'll be true." Critter came up from behind them. "Don't tell me you were missing me already."

"How'd it go?"

"Easy. I gave him what he wanted and I got what I was promised." Opening her hand she revealed a card used to hold credits. "10000 credits thank you very much."

"Good score Critter," Confidence smiled, as her armor finally locked into place, "So where to now?"

She and Trez shrugged. "We have nothing planned. I wouldn't mind getting away from here though, just in case the little incident I was just involved in takes a turn for the worst."

"Hey, Squishies!" the four of them turned to see the bouncer from Mount Olympus standing behind them, "got some news that might interest you."

"I'm sorry what did you call me?" Critter's hands flew to her hips as she glared at the bouncer.

"Don't even try." Confidence's hand shot out to block Critter, "she's a juicer, she'd rip your head off if you tried anything."

"They call all non-augmented humans squishies, don't take it personally," Love Heart added, "But what did you have to tell us?"

"There's some rumors making the rounds about a nasty job pulled against the Coalition by someone fitting your descriptions. You should probably get a move on before bounty hunters or Dead Boys show up, just a fair warning. Sounds like you really pissed Prosek off good."

Her eyes shined. "Oh did I? Lucky me! I'm no crazy but I can candle bounty hunters just fine. Thanks for the concern." She sidled up to the bouncer, "Are they really calling my work nasty?" Trez shook his head at his girlfriends inflated pride.

"If you really lifted pre-rifts historical documents, yeah, Emperor Prosek treats those things like they're made of gold. Nasty news for them. Good job though, not many are brave, confident or stupid enough to pull that off, no offense. What was your name?" the bouncer asked.

"Critt is just fine. And when it comes to jobs I'm not picky. The more at risk the more fun for me."

"Well good luck Critt," the bouncer waved, then took off at high speed back to the bar.

"I guess our next destination is anywhere but here then," Love Heart said, "probably not a good idea to go back to your home, don't want to risk them tracking you back there."

"Like I said five minutes ago, right before big bad bouncer interrupted. Leaving was my plan all along." Rolling her eyes in exasperation she looked to Trez, "What do you want to do babe?" "Head north?"

"Sounds good, let's get going then," Love Heart nodded.

"The sooner the better," Confidence added.


	2. Reunion Saga: Meetings Arc, Part 2

Chapter 2

Love Heart closed his eyes and probed the surrounding area with his mind, searching for any unfamiliar minds that might be pursuing them. Sensing nothing, he shook his head and turned back to the others, who were seated on some large rocks sticking out of the ground.

"Nothing's coming for the moment, it's safe to take a break," Love Heart reported

"Alright, if you say so." Confidence leaned back, lifting her helmet up off her face.

"I can't believe that a snow storm covered the one place we wanted to go. What are the odds?" Shivering Critter crossed her arms, "Glad we got out of there. I hate the cold."

"I'm with you there." Love Heart took a seat on the ground, "After that 10 year winter during the dark age I've had my fill of cold weather anywhere."

"So glad I was still up top in my climate controlled hut for that one. I would have lost my mind!" Critter exclaimed.

Trez wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "OI'll keep you warm love!" Critter smiled and kissed him gently.

"Well do we have a new destination in mind, or are we just going to keep going until something happens?" Confidence asked, lying down on the ground and staring up at the sky.

"There should be a town nearby somewhere, but I lost my bearings while we were running, do you two know what's nearby?" Love Heart directed his question at Trez and Critter.

Taking a moment to look around, Trez then pulled a GPS console from his pack. After a few seconds he returned his attention to the others. "There's a few towns nearby."

"Lemme see." Critter snatched the handheld and glanced at the screen. "There's one we'll hit in an hour or so if we keep heading south."

"Good, as long as there's someplace nearby. So should we get going now or wait a bit?" Confidence Heart asked.

"Wait a little bit. We practically ran the last 20 miles to get away from the storm." Flopping down on her back Critter placed her arms behind her head, smiling as the sun beat down on her.

"Fair enough, as long as we're waiting…" Confidence Heart sat up, crossed her legs and closed her eyes.

Critter shot a questioning look to Trez, who merley said "Meditating." Before reaching over and beginning to run his fingers though Critter's little crest of hair.

"You two do that a lot huh?" Critter directed the question to Love Heart.

"Yeah, all psychics do that, it's more refreshing and re-energizing than sleeping, and using our powers really drains our minds after a while. Though at the moment Cassandra's using clairvoyance to gain some insight about our immediate future,. Love Heart nodded at the fennec.

"Oh good. Wake me when she is done claring her voyance." And with that Critter closed her eyes.

"Not much for psychics are you?" Love Heart asked.

"We're proivate. An she doesn't loike anyone messin with her head. Got enough o that back home. Dinkum?" At Love Heart's confused look he translated, "Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand, but I won't read your mind unless I need to speak with you so no one else can hear," Love Heart reassured him. "I know how much psychics freak people out."

He nodded to him then thought of something. "Have you eva had a psychic read yer moind without permission?"

"I have, I can block it now though but I know how invasive it feels," Love Heart replied. "I try not to read someone's mind unless I need to." Accepting that, Trez fell silent as he kept watch while Critter and Confidence rested. After a while they took to the road once more heading for the town.

The town turned out to be a small but rather brightly lit one, a small glowing pyramid easily visible near where the center of the settlement.

"A magical town, at least we know the coalition won't be here," Confidence Heart said, relaxing, "keep your eyes open though, something's gonna happen here."

Critter laughed, "Not like it can sneak up on us, whatever it is. This place is brighter then noon in the desert." Sliding her sunglasses on she looked away from the pyramid.

"You'd be surprised," Love Heart cautioned, "I mean Earthbenders can breathe underground and hide there until you walk over them."

"OI'd sense any nearby." Trez replied while splaying his hand palm down over the ground. "Got nothin mate."

"Fair enough, just making a point," Love Heart waved at some of the people walking by, a few looking rather alien. "So should we see about getting rooms for the night then?"

Trez and Critter nodded in agreement. Behind her lenses, Critter was already scoping the are for anything worth her while to steal. So far things were not looking promising.

"Stick together," Confidence cautioned, "we don't want to split up here."

"Wouldn't even dream of it." Critter replied. "Right babe?" Trez said nothing but gave her a sideway smirk. Since the town was so small it didn't take them long to reach the one inn around. Trez held the door open for their party as they entered.

Love Heart let Critter and Confidence enter ahead of him and once inside headed for the counter. The innkeeper was a strange scaly humanoid with a long nose and compound eyes, its face somehow formed an expression no unlike smiling as the four of them entered.

"Ahh, heartbound, I don't see your kind very often," the alien's voice gurgled as though he were underwater when he spoke.

"But you do see our kind?" Critter questioned him. She tried not to stare too hard at his odd exterior.

"I have. A total of three, seven now, but I've never seen a group as large as yours," the innkeeper answered, "How many rooms do you need, four?"

"Two will be good," Love Heart answered.

"Preferably one with a good view so I can enjoy your charming little hamlet." Leaning on the counter Critter smiled sweetly at the alien man.

"Of course, just give your credit cards or chips and I'll get you your keys," the innkeeper held one out of his three fingered hands. Love Heart stepped forwards and pulled out a card that he passed to the man.

"So if we want food, does your inn serve it or do we have to look elsewhere?" Critter was now looking around the common room, checking out who was hanging around.

"We serve food, but the other restaurants in town are usually better, we do have room service though," the man said, passing the keys to Critter and Love Heart, traditional metal keys.

"Don't see these very often," Love Heat commented, taking the key from the innkeeper.

"Thanks. You've been a big help." Picking up her bag Critter headed for the stairs, Trez close behind as always. "We'll let you two get settled in and then we'll meet up to decide meal plans. Sound good?"

"Sounds good," Love Heart answered, "It'll be nice to be able to leave my armor somewhere for once."

"Same," Confidence followed after Love Heart into their room. The room they were assigned was on the ground level with a window and thick blinds, giving the two of them the privacy to remove their armor and change into more comfortable clothing, even Love Heart pulled a shirt and pants over his cyber armor.

Critter and Trez were on the floor above, allowing for the view Critter requested. First thing she did was fling open the blinds and survey the area. There was a small overhang almost directly below the window and it appeared to cover some benches below. Trez had fallen instantly onto the bed with a happy sigh, "OI love a good soft bed."

"Over your dirt shelters? I'm shocked."

Tossing a pillow at her he chuckled. "Enjoyin the view?"

He felt her plop down next to him, "It'll do I suppose."

Confidence Heart was doing several stretches while Love Heart opened the curtains to check the courtyard, "At least this place is safe from outside forces," he commented.

"Just watch your back out there, something's gonna happen, good or bad," Confidence cautioned, finally standing up and stretching backwards, "I'm good to go, let's see if Critt and Trez are ready for dinner yet."

"Alright," Love Heart nodded as they left the room.

Critter had opted out of her armor and was changing into one of her civilian outfits when Confidence and Love Heart knocked on the door. "Coming." Opening it she greeted them in tight black leather pants, boots, and a loose white shirt that exposed her shoulders. "You guys hungry?"

"Yep, let's go see what's in town shall we?" Cassandra offered.

"Trez, let's go." He came to the door instantly. "Ready." They joined the other two in the hall and they left the inn.

The town was refreshingly calm as the four Heartbound wandered through it searching for someplace to eat. Love Heart searched the place, spotting a couple restaurants and asked, "So, do any of you have a preference?"

"Anywhere with meat and I'm happy. Trez doesn't like seafood though."

"It smells." He said in his defense.

"I doubt we'll find any seafood this far inland," Confidence answered, "I smell something like barbecue though, let's take a look," Confidence jogged off, forcing the others to take off after her.

"Perfect." Critter sniffed the wind with her highly sensitive nose, mouth already salivating at the thought of barbecue.

"Well let's get going before Confidence leaves us behind," Love Heart took off after the fennec.

Trez and Critter followed as well. A brief walk brought them to the stall selling the barbeque food. Critter didn't take long to decide on what she wanted, "Let me have a half rack of those decadent ribs I smelt and is that mac and cheese?" The woman behind the counter nodded. "I'll take a big helping of that too." As she got her food Critter told the others, "I'll get a table while you all order."

"Alright, thanks Crit-," Confidence's gaze shot up and her head jerked left and right before settling back to looking at the menu on display.

"Relax, I'll know when something's about to happen," Love Heart answered, "Wow, you have cheeseburgers here? I love magic!" Love Heart grinned as he ordered.

Trez ended up with grilled veggies and a pulled pork sandwich. He also ordered himself a tall glass of beer and went to join the others.

Love Heart ended up with two cheeseburgers and french fries along with a large glass of some soft drink. "I know it's junk food but as long as it's available I'm going to indulge. It's probably the only thing I miss from the old days," he said as he sat down.

Confidence had a huge bowl of salad and a large steak and she rolled her eyes as she sat down, "So you order a happy meal in the middle of a magic empowered town?"

"What?!" Love Heart exclaimed before digging in.

Snickering Critter tore a huge chunk of meat off the ribs. "Mmmmm that hit the spot." Looking at Trez she asked, "Can I have one tiny sip of your Amber Fluid?" When he hesitated she held up her fingers indicating a very small amount of space, "Pleeeeeaaaassse!" Trez finally handed her the mug and she took a quick swig then returned it. "Your stuff good guys?" She asked Confidence and Love Heart.

"Ith's good," Confidence said, her cheeks stuffed with food she quickly swallowed. Love Heart just nodded as he ate, not speaking with his mouth full.

Without even asking Trez stole a bite of Critter's mac and cheese, making her squeak in outrage. "Oh come off it love." She stuck her tongue out then resumed eating.

Love Heart and Confidence finished their meals and sat back. They were surprisingly fast eaters and they waited for Critter and Trez to finish their meals. As soon as her meat was gone Critter picked up one of the rib bones and without even trying she bit it clean in half. Holding one broken end up she started to suck the marrow out.

A snicker came from nearby from a hooded figure in a long robe carrying a long copper staff. "You never did like leaving anything behind, did you scavenger?"

The bone fell from her fingers as she heard the voice call her 'scavenger'. "You have got to be kidding me." Whirling around she confronted the figure, "What the hell are you doing here?"

The figure just laughed again, "Stopping in for a rest probably the same as you, Critter." The figure pulled her hood back to reveal a green coyote's face then shrugged back, revealing that she was only wearing a dark leather top and shorts with a double barreled shotgun, a revolver and a sword hilt strapped to her belt. "I could ask what you were doing here too."

"I was enjoying a meal with my traveling companions but now my appetite is ruined." Critter's eyes flicked over the coyote, "What on earth have you been doing that you need rest, Crafty? Been studying for too long?"

"Hey! I do just as much travelling as you do," Crafty Heart Coyote snapped back.

"I guess you two go way back then," Confidence Heart surmised.

"You could say that. Last time I saw Crafty though she was front and center at my banishment. I was surprised she wasn't taking pictures to commemorate the occasion." Shifting her legs so one crossed over the other, Critter put a knife within easy access range of her hand.

Surprisingly Crafty just sat down and faced Critter before speaking, "I was hoping you wouldn't bring that up..." she sighed and stared at the ground.

"Beg pardon? What no stinging retort? Witty comeback? Not even a lame insult?" Critter tried not to let her confusion show. This wasn't like Crafty at all.

"Take three guesses why I'm down here. Both of you." Crafty turned to face Love Heart.

"What have I got to do with this?" Love Heart asked.

"You two caused quite a stir back home. Love Heart raging at the elders started it all. A Guardian standing up to them, telling them off then storming away and leaving his guaranteed safety and rank behind to serve the humans they'd long given up on. Everyone was talking about that and quite a few of us were doubting the elder's judgement. Of course Critter's little crime spree annoyed most of us and I admit I was happy to hear you were going to be reprimanded, but none of us were expecting you to be banished." Crafty leaned back and stared up at the sky.

Critter shrugged, "That makes two of us." She fought the urge to look skyward. "Of course at that point they'd used up all the other punishments on me so nothing much was left. But I never would have expected you to leave. You were so… adjusted."

"Well that event was the last straw for a lot of us: first they say we can't leave our homeland to help others then they cast you out to the very land they said we had to stay away from? It sounded like they were going crazy and weren't able to make sane decisions anymore. We felt for you, Critter, you were bored and those of us who spent most of our time on caring missions were just as bored as you were. And with their decision to banish you we decided it would be better to take our chances down here or at least keep doing something to keep us from going totally crazy up there. You two changed a lot of lives on your own." Crafty nodded, "And despite it all I weathered the apocalypse because of both of you. But I wouldn't go back and change anything"

Feeling someone take her hand Critter looked and saw the gloved hand of her boyfriend giving it a squeeze. "OI'm happy you were banished. Otherwise we nevah would have met." Kissing him she forgot momentarily about Crafty.

"Love Heart, what's a Guardian?" Confidence asked, giving the green bear and odd look.

"Higher ranking Care Bears, we coordinated larger missions or mission swarms and took on the missions with the greatest risks," Love Heart explained.

"Yeah, even Tenderheart and Brave Heart didn't have the nerve to speak out when the elders made their decision to close off contact with Earth," Crafty chuckled.

"I'm so mad I missed that! I wish I could have seen all the people who left and heard Love Heart's speech. I would have given them a standing ovation." Critter sighed, "I'm not surprised though that those two didn't speak out. They were in pretty deep."

"It was hardly a speech. I just shouted at them for about five minutes then stormed out of there," Love Heart answered.

"Still would have been worth seeing." Looking back to Crafty Critter asked, "So why exactly are you here again? I know you said resting but you never told me from what."

"From walking, from travel. What else should I be doing around here?" Craft cocked her head on one side.

"Aren't you a bit... underdressed for travelling?" Love Heart asked.

"Nah I'm good." Crafty waved them off, "I need to meet a friend soon anyway. So how did you two end up together, Critter?"

"Love Heart and Confidence were in the area when they heard about one of my jobs and decided to look into it. We decided not to kill them and allowed them to travel along with us. Since I finished my business we voted as a group and decided to head north but the weather decided we were wrong so we came here instead," Critter explained.

"Actually I meant you and Treasure Hunt," Craft added. She turned to Confidence who was standing up and turned away from the group, "What's up?"

"I need to go get my equipment, something's happening soon," the fennec replied before taking off.

"Jumpy isn't she?" Crafty asked.

"No. She knows what she's talking about. Tou should get ready for something too," Love Heart nodded to Critter and Trez before taking off after Confidence.

"Well at least Love Heart acts how I remember him acting," Crafty commented.

"I don't remember him at all. But as to Trez and I...I stole from him and we ended up dating." As she spoke she checked all her knives to make sure they were accessible and shifted her bo staff to a better location. "I know it's surprising since we never really hung out back home."

"Hah! Can't say that doesn't make sense. You're right about Tenderheart and Brave Heart, those two were dedicated the way things went but they always went with the elder's decisions. I worked with Love Heart a few times on missions and he was always more... driven I guess. Love Heart always treated his missions more seriously. He was more like a soldier even back then but he had his own way of doing things. He became a guardian because of how successful and inspiring he was." Crafty smiled, "Why are we agreeing on so much today, Critter?"

Critter shrugged before standing up and stretching. "Maybe there is a lunar eclipse or something. If you like I can go back to harassing you and teasing you." Thinking of something she glanced briefly at Trez before looking at the floor. "Speaking of teasing and harassing, do you umm know what happened to Trickster Heart?"

"He left too. We hung out for a bit but we kinda lost each other during the apocalypse. Knowing him he's probably riding around on a motorcycle, or a hovercycle." Crafty grinned, "Why do you ask? Gonna have a fling with him if you find him?"

Critter's cheeks flushed rosy red. "Of course not! I have Trez. He was just one of the friends I left behind so I was wondering if he had left too."

"Oh please sheila. Even OI knew you two had a thing goin." He looked nonchalant but there was a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Let's go find Love Heart and Confidence. I guess you can come along Crafty. Try not to slow us down." Critter gave the coyote a smirk.

"Sure just... Shit!" Crafty spun around then charged down the road that led out of town.

The two watched Crafty dart away. "What the hell! They all just took off everywhere! Why bother traveling as a group?"

Trez shrugged, "This is woi we 'aven't done the group thing." Nodding she held out her hand to him. Smiling he took it, "We're good. Just us two."

"So who should we follow?"

Trez shrugged, "Whichever makes noise first?"

At that moment, Confidence came charging past, fully decked out in her combat armor, tossing Critter's own armor down in front of her as she sped past, chasing after where Crafty had vanished. Love Heart followed shortly after.

"Get your armor on, Critter, something's going on and you'll need it, com'on!" he added, before taking off after Confidence and Critter.

"Hear that love. Armor on now," Trez said, mocking Love Heart.

Smirking Critter shrugged, "Guess there is nothing to be done." Grabbing the hem of her shirt she stripped it off followed by her pants. Standing there in her undergarments she folded her clothes before putting on her armour then she and Trez raced after the others.

Love Heart and Confidence came to a halt, spotting Crafty crouching behind a large brush.

"What are you doing here?" Crafty whispered to the new arrivals.

"Cassandra had a premonition about this so we followed it," Love Heart explained.

"No shit. You're a psychic too?" Crafty asked.

"Crazy, minor psychic, but I check the future whenever I can. Critter and Trez should be following soon," Confidence answered. "So what's going on?"

"I'm afraid to find out..." Crafty gritted her teeth.

Critter and Trez managed to catch up and joined Love Heart, Confidence and Craft behind the bush. "So why are we hiding behind the shrubs? What's the problem?" Critter asked as she fingered the amulet around her neck.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for Coalition bullshit today, so just turn around and I won't roast you alive." The angry male voice came from the other side of the bushes. Crafty motioned for them to peer through the bush.

A fiery red fox wearing simple clothing and a large traveller's pack was surrounded by six men wearing heavy black armor with skull shaped helmets, two of which had winged jetpacks attached.

"Anger Heart," Love Heart whispered, "I'm not surprised he left too."

"Well today is just a day for all sorts of reunions." Critter sat back on the ground. Knowing Anger Heart as she did she knew she'd be able to hear the gist of what was about to go down.

"Yeah, but don't relax." Love Heart lowered his helmet, obscuring his face as Confidence did the same, "this is going to get ugly."

"You are to stand down and submit yourself for examination by order of Emperor Prosek./" One of the jetpack mounted soldiers leveled a heavy gatling gun at Anger Heart.

Anger Heart bristled than tossed his pack a fair distance away, "That it, you're dead!"

"Fire!" As the triggers were pulled Anger Heart seemed to burst into flames and four energy beam and two heavy bullets flew at the burning fox, only to bounce off the fire that now enveloped him.

"Fuck off!" Anger Heart yelled form within the flames, throwing a bright purple fire ball at the nearest soldier.

"He's a firebender?" Critter asked, shocked.

"No, Burster," Crafty said, "enough talk though, let's go!"

Love Heart gritted his teeth and jumped in, his psi-sword springing to his hand as he attacked the first of the soldiers to spot him and sliced partway into his armor. Confidence didn't bother and just grabbed the first one she came across from behind and jabbed a vibro knife into his armor, then pulled the armor open with just her own raw strength. Crafty leapt in and pulled out he shotgun, squeezing off the trigger and sending two balls of ice at one of the soldiers in a jetpack, hitting one of the wings before charging in with her staff that suddenly began to crackle with lightning.

Critter leapt on the soldier directly in front of her, anchoring herself to his torso with her legs. Her next move drove two of her daggers into his neck, finding the gap between his armor. The soldier next to him tried to fire at her but found himself instantly swallowed by the ground which closed over him, preventing escape. Trez and Critter exchanged a quick nod before looking to their next opponents.

Love Heart managed to wear down his opponent's armor before slicing clean through the neck. One of the jetpack soldiers tried to take off but Crafty grabbed her revolver and fired six pale blue bolts flying into the backpack and causing a small explosion, at that moment Anger Heart raised his hand and a giant column of flame erupted right in front of the now falling soldier, who fell right into it. One of the foot soldiers tried to shoot Crafty only for the bolt of energy to suddenly vanish upon contact with an invisible field around her body. The ground began to rupture where the buried soldier had been as he began to punch his way to freedom.

"This one's on me babe." Raising her voice she called, "Pay attention now Love Heart." Hand going to her necklace Critter whispered a word and was instantly shrouded in a cloud of pitch black fog like substance. It flowed over the man coming out of the ground. He was able to scream once, arms flailing before his body went limp. Critter's form began to emerge; she looked the same except for being made of the dark substance and having empty black eyes. "That answer your question?"

"Definately!" Love Heart replied before charging the soldier who was still trying to shoot them and slicing his rifle in half before attacking him directly. Crafty charged in and struck the soldier with her staff which sent a powerful surge of electricity though his armor, several cracks forming that Love Heart managed to ram his psi sword through , silencing him.

The last soldier hefted the Gatling gun attached to his jetpack and began firing wildly at the animals surrounding him. Anger Heart turned and began to pelt him with dozens of bright purple fireballs. The fireballs struck him over and over and over until his suit melted off him and the now exposed body had been turned to ash.

Critter placed her shadowy hands on her hips, "Well that seems a little like overkill to me. Feel better Anger?"

"No such thing when dealing with Dead Boys." Anger Heart took a deep breath and the fire around his body dissipated, leaving his clothing somehow undamaged, "You're that hyena that Craft was always butting head with back home. Critter Heart right?"

Saying another word her shadow form retreated back into the amulet, leaving Critter her blue self once more. "Awww I'm flattered, you remember me. I think you know Treasure Hunt too, right?" She indicated the echidna next to her.

"I never really spoke with you back home, but I knew you somewhat," Anger Heart said. "Hey Crafty, you alright?"

"I'm just fine." Crafty re-holstered her weapons and sauntered over to Anger Heart, wrapping her arms around him, "I was worried about you, are you alright?"

"I'm just fine now, thanks." Anger Heart smiled and the two of them kissed.

"AH! Your hoochy outfit makes sense now!" Eyes wide and finger pointing accusatorily Critter continued, "You little tramp you were waiting for your secret boyfriend. Anger Heart...Really?"

"Nah, she always dresses like this," Anger Heart answered. He broke off from Critter before turning to Love Heart, "Hey Love Heart is that you?"

Love Heart lifted his helmet and grinned, "You got it. It's good to see you again."

"Hey!" Anger Heart launched himself and Love Heart and grabbed him in a tight hug, laughing like a kid, "It's great to see you again!"

"You too buddy, so you're a burster now, another psychic eh?" Love Heart asked.

"Yep, I think it suits me pretty well." Anger Heart grinned back.

Trez groaned. "OI bloody don't loike all these psychics around." He whispered for only Critter to hear.

"You aren't alone in that. It's why I gave them a look at what my necklace does. So they won't look further into it," Critter replied.

"All these blokes are so...active."

Grinning she pinched his cheeks, "I think someone needs some Jolly time." Turning back to Crafty she asked her, "Well it's only fair to ask. How did you to hook up?"

"Yeah what about Guidance Heart? I thought you were with her," Love Heart commented.

"I was." Anger Heart sighed dejectedly and sat down, drawing some patterns in the dirt, "We managed to stick together during the dark age until we made it to Tolkeen. We had to flee when the Coalition was about to invade and finally made it to Lazlo. Guidance became a body fixer, a doctor. We tried to keep things going but eventually we just couldn't and she broke up with me."

"I found him blowing off some steam, among other things, in the middle of some ruins from Tolkeen and managed to help him along. We started travelling together and one thing just led to another." Crafty grinned, "Oh and before you ask, yes I'm psychic now too, they call me a 'mind melter' and I can do a lot of cool stuff. I just use these cool gadgets I picked up in Lazlo to save my energy: frostbolt shotgun, TK-revolver and lightning staff. Magitek is awesome..." Crafty got a goofy grin.

"Well that explains why a laser rifle didn't mist you." Confidence nodded, lifting her helmet.

"Is there like a mailing list or something Trez and I can get on to become psychics too?" She allowed every bit of sarcasm into the comment as she could.

"Trez can't," Love Heart replied, "you need to channel your potential psychic energy into either magic or psionics. We're unique though, Heartbound I mean. In theory beings as old as we are shouldn't be able to develop psychic powers so late in life. But if you wanted I could help you learn how to develop your own psychic abilities."

"You don't want to get the powers the way I did." Confidence tapped her head, "remember, I have those little needles in my skull driving my insane."

Critters hands flew up, "Kidding! Was totally kidding! I'm totally fine with what I have." Trez nodded in agreement.

"And what did you give up to get what you have?" Love Heart's voice had suddenly become severe as he stared at the amulet around Critter's neck. The silence fell over the area as his question was posed.

"How did he not get that she was being sarcastic?" Crafty whispered.

"Love Heart gets into a zone sometimes and vocal cues slip past him," Anger Heart whispered back.

Critters eyes narrowed, "That is most definitely not your business. Don't hold your breath waiting for an answer."

Crafty stepped forwards in an attempt to defuse the situation, "Maybe we should get away from the mini-graveyard we created before anyone else shows up."

"Seconded!" Confidence raised her hand, "let's get back to town."

"Sounds perfect." Critter's eyes didn't leave Love Heart's, "You stay out of my head. I feel you digging around in there and it will be the last thing you ever do."

Love Heart didn't respond as they headed back to town. Crafty and Anger Heart exchanged looks, secretly exchanging a psychic conversation before breaking off, Anger Heart going to Love Heart and Crafty moving to walk with Critter and Trez.

"Hey Critter, is everything alright?" Crafty asked.

"Everything is fine. Why do you ask?" She smiled sweetly at Crafty. "Just because Love Heart is sticking his nose where it doesn't belong and I didn't feel like telling him what he wanted to know."

"Critter, I know we never got along, ever, but we were still close in a strange way and you don't have to pretend with me. I left only a week after you were kicked out, we've both been through the same apocalypse, the same hell on earth trying to survive the waves of aliens, demons, and other monsters, working to learn new skills and abilities by whatever means we had to survive and keep going in this world. Sorry am I being too sappy?"

She looked away for a moment, unsure of how to respond. "Still proivate love," Trez told Crafty. "If she doesn't want to tell she doesn't have to."

Critter put a hand on his arm. "She makes a sappy point. It's not like I have any girlfriends to talk to."

"Your call love."

"Let's just say I had to give up something I never thought I would need. Demons love doing crap like that, knowing things about you that you don't know."

Crafty nodded, "I've met a couple demons in my life, both times I barely got away alive even with the powers I've developed. If they don't offer you a deal they'll probably just try to kill you and eat your soul." Crafty glanced over at Anger Heart, "I know we like to brag or josh about how much we like things now, but for the first hundred years or so just surviving was nearly impossible. My powers came out by accident one day when a three headed wolf tried to eat me, I accidently tore it apart; did the same to some people who tried to help me. I had to force myself to be alone for years until I could control my powers and even then most people just ran once I told them what I could do."

Critter nodded. "I sought out this demon. I wanted a way to become the greatest thief ever, and I didn't care what it took. If my thieving was the reason I no longer had a home then I was going to use it to make a better life then I could have ever gotten. He offered me the power of shadows, allowing me to hide in the dark and move about silently and in exchange I just had to give up a part of myself. I was angry back then and I didn't care, it seemed so trivial. I only needed enough for myself and no one else and it felt so good." She flexed her hands as she remembered the euphoria she felt during the dark times.

"Only enough for yourself..." Crafty mulled things over for a minute then looked at Treasure Hunt, "You didn't meet her until after I take it. I can hazard a guess as to what you gave up. Does it hurt to use it?"

"No not at all."

Scowling Trez spoke up, "But it gets harda for you ta let it go."

"Trez that's not-" His look cut her off however. "Yeah we met after. And now that we are serious, I'm really realizing what I gave up."

"Demons love irony, they feed on misery. At least your powers are tied to an item and not a part of your body. The demon won't get your soul." Crafty gave an attempted smile but it failed. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks. It's nobody's business like I said." Smiling she flicked the necklace, "Oh yeah I knew enough about demons to make sure it was an item and not tied directly to me."

"So mind if Anger and I get a room in the same hotel you're staying at?" Crafty asked, "or if we join you guys?"

"Might as well it seems to be a theme. We meet people from home and we just take them up into our former party of two," Critter noted.

"If you want us to take off we will," Crafty answered. "We're heading south anyway, going close to Central America if possible."

"Us too mate," Trez told her. "Moit as well join up. More eyes on the road."

"Cool!" Crafty grinned, "just like old times huh Critter?"

"Just like. With maybe a little less teasing and prankery on my part. But we'll see how the journey goes," she replied with a wink.

"If anything's come of this, we've matured at least." Crafty chuckled.


End file.
